


Victoire remportée Bonheur sacrifié

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tristan and Lucien are "friends", canon love, death love, sad Aurora, the trinity won, upgraded Aurora, upgraded Lucien, upgraded Tristan, upgraded trinity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans étaient peuplées par les vampires qui faisaient la fête en dansant, en buvant, et en s'adonnant à tous les plaisirs habituels de leur espèce.





	Victoire remportée Bonheur sacrifié

**Author's Note:**

> Dernier one-shot de l'été. The originals est à Julie Plec.

Les Mikaelson en intégralité leurs alliés Marcel Gérard, Davina Claire, Vincent Griffith, Camille O'Connell et Hayley Marshall-Kenner avaient tous été assassinés par Lucien Castle, Tristan et Aurora de Martel. Eux la trinité, eux qui étaient devenus les vampires les plus puissants au monde, eux qui étaient les champions des ancêtres. 

Les membres du Strix et ceux de la Kingmaker célébraient cette victoire et leur libération grâce à leur chef respectif Tristan et Lucien qui avaient trompé tout le monde en prétendant encore se détester, même Aurora c'était fait avoir, et avait été persuadée qu'ils cherchaient à s'éliminer mutuellement. Dans le fond cela lui faisait plaisir, au moins elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de perdre l'un à cause de l'autre. 

Les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans étaient peuplées par les vampires qui faisaient la fête en dansant, en buvant, et en s'adonnant à tous les plaisirs habituels de leur espèce. La seule femme de la trinité était assise seule à une table du bar Le Rousseau et ce depuis plusieurs minutes. Son frère était parti faire la conversation avec un membre du Strix, enfin elle l'avait poussé à le faire lorsqu'elle avait remarqué les regards que les deux hommes échangeaient. Quant à son vieil ami, il était allé elle ne savait où et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle l'adorait ce n'était pas le problème mais visiblement il souhaitait être plus que des amis et elle ignorait si elle en avait envie. Un serveur ou une serveuse elle ne se souvenait plus trop lui avait apporté une coupe de champagne à laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas touchée. Elle se contentait de regarder les bulles remonter à la surface avant d'éclater. Tout comme elles elle désirait prendre l'air et respirer. 

La petite rousse se leva de sa table, bu son verre d'une traite, et quitta les lieux sans se faire remarquer. Elle sortie et su où elle allait se rendre. Elle utilisa sa super vitesse et se précipita chez les Mikaelson. Elle franchit la porte et écouta pendant quelques secondes afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien l'unique personne présente ici. Une fois qu'elle en fut sûre elle se remit en marche, elle arriva à la salle à manger, là où la trinité avait partagé le repas de Thanksgiving avec la famille d'originel. Là où elle avait appris l'existence de Camille et l'affection que lui portait Klaus.

« Camille, siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings ». 

Rien que de se souvenir de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi en découvrant qu'il tenait plus à l'humaine qu'à elle qui l'avait aimé tous ces siècles la rendait folle de rage, et même le fait qu'elle soit morte de ses mains ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Elle revit la trahison de Niklaus lorsqu'il avait brisé le cou de Tristan et qu'elle avait cru qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son frère adoré qui avait été torturé par cette chienne de Hayley sur les ordres d'Elijah. 

Elle se ressaisit et poursuivit sa visite. Elle monta à l'étage et entra directement dans l'atelier de l'hybride. Elle alla au fond de la pièce, déplaça une armoire qui cachait le mur, et révéla une peinture d'elle qu'il avait réalisé des siècles auparavant. Elle la caressa se remémorant le jour où il lui l'avait montrée et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lorsqu'il lui avait raconté pourquoi il avait fait cela. Le portrait qui la représentait était une image d'elle datant du Moyen-Age, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne un vampire. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge, une de ses préférées de l'époque. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, cela avait été la période la plus belle de sa vie. Une pendant laquelle elle avait été heureuse et amoureuse, une pendant laquelle elle avait trouvé une intense lumière bien différente de ses ténèbres habituelles. 

Elle se sentie oppressée et submergée par de merveilleux souvenirs de cette « autre » vie mais à cet instant ils étaient beaucoup trop douloureux et elle due quitter la pièce. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre du seul homme qui avait réellement compté pour elle. Des souvenirs plus récents l’assaillirent et les larmes qu'elle était miraculeusement parvenue à retenir dans l'atelier se mirent à couler. Elle se revit faire l'amour avec lui, lui offrir à nouveau tout ce qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle avança péniblement vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit, elle parcourut tous les vêtements avant de trouver la chemise noire qu'elle lui avait emprunté au lendemain de leur nuit de retrouvaille. Elle la prit délicatement et la porte à son visage avant de l'humer longuement. Elle avait toujours son odeur, celle du mâle alpha viril et sanguinaire. 

« Pourquoi, sanglota-t-elle, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi? »

Elle alla s'étendre sur le lit, à la place qu'elle avait occupé quelques jours auparavant. 

« Je t'aurais pardonné tu sais ton histoire avec Camille, je suis certaine qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen de me rendre jalouse, et que tu n'as prétendu t'intéresser à elle que pour sauver les apparences. Nous aurions été tellement heureux ensemble. »

Les larmes coulaient toujours mouillant l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait posé sa tête. Elle était malheureuse, tellement malheureuse sans lui. Elle n'était pas celle qui lui avait ôté la vie et pourtant elle souffrait autant que si c'était elle qui lui avait arraché le cœur. C'était Lucien qui l'avait tué, sans savoir qui l'avait aussi tuée une partie d'elle. 

Ils avaient gagné leur liberté, ils avaient eu leur revanche sur ceux qui leur avait tout volé, mais contrairement aux deux garçons de la trinité Aurora avait perdu quelque chose en plus, et c'était son bonheur. Ou plutôt ils l'avaient sacrifié au nom de leur vengeance comme s'il n'avait été qu'un faible prix à payer. 

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, je t'aime encore, pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes ». 

Elle embrassa tendrement le moreau de tissus et le blottit tout contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler le long de ses joues les perles salées. C'était de la folie de continuer d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui après tout le mal qu'il lui avait infligé, mais elle n'avait jamais prétendue être saine d'esprit. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait sentir à sa place comme Niklaus Mikaelson l'avait fait et aucun homme ne le pourrait. Il l'avait comprise parce qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, et il l'avait aimée malgré qu'elle soit un monstre qui avait volé la vie de sa mère. 

Peu à peu le sommeil vint la cueillir et elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Elle rêvait de lui et du château des de Martel, de leurs baisers en cachette, de tous ses moments qu'elle gardait bien au chaud dans son jardin secret. 

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez lorsque Lucien et Tristan pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la maison, ils avaient cherché le troisième membre de leur trio partout dans le bar sans parvenir à la trouver. Ils avaient tout d'abord tenté de l'appeler mais elle avait coupé son portable, ils s'étaient ensuite rendus chez les de Martel, mais la résidence était vide. Ils avaient échangé un bref regard et avaient foncé chez les Mikaelson. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas qu'ils avaient été accueillis par un parfum familier. Ils avaient monté l'escalier et avaient suivi l'odeur dans l'atelier, où ils s'étaient retrouvés en face à face avec le portrait de celle qu'ils traquaient. Le sourire que la peinture murale leur adressait était un sourire qu'ils n'avaient plus vu sur la véritable Aurora depuis une éternité. Le temps, sa maladie, ses traitements inefficaces, la douleur de vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aimait, tout cela lui avait volé sa joie de vivre et son innocence, et rien ne lui les rendraient. 

Une fois qu'ils furent certains qu'elle n'y était pas ils quittèrent la pièce sans tarder, pas franchement très à l'aise face à ce regard si doux qui appartenait au passé. En observant toutes les portes de l'étage ils remarquèrent qu'une seule était fermée et cachait la pièce qui se situait derrière elle. Tristan l'ouvrit doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Ils tombèrent sur la fille de Martel, allongée sur le lit de l'hybride originel, sa respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'elle était encore profondément endormie. Ses cheveux dissimulaient son visage et elle tenait quelque chose contre elle. 

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle, chacun d'un côté du lit, Tristan du côté gauche lorsqu'on entrait et Lucien à droite. Lorsque le blond dégagea délicatement les mèches qui les empêchaient de la voir, ils s’aperçurent que le maquillage d'Aurora avait coulé laissant de longues traces noires sur ses joues. Elle avait pleuré, et pas qu'un peu au vu de son état, le bleu des iris de son aîné se refroidirent, il ne supportait pas qu'elle souffre à cause d'un homme, et d'autant plus quand l'homme n'était qu'un bâtard qui ne la méritait pas. L'autre garçon détourna le regard, il avait cru qu'après ce qu'elle avait enduré à cause de Klaus son amour pour lui avait disparu et que sa mort l'avait soulagée, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui étaient encore bien présents, et ne voulaient pas la laisser passer à autre chose. 

Le chef du Strix glissa un bras sous les jambes et au niveau des épaules de sa cadette et la souleva lentement. Elle poussa un faible gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas. Par précaution il patienta quelques secondes, et une fois sûr qu'elle n'émergerait pas il la ramena contre lui. Elle ne lâcha pas la chemise, et elle la maintenait trop fermement pour qu'ils se risquent à lui la retirer. Si elle revenait à elle et qu'elle voyait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle aurait une réaction violente, et une Aurora aussi puissante qu'elle l'était maintenant et en colère ne serait pas facile à gérer. Ils s'occuperaient plus tard de ce petit détail si elle s'accrochait un peu trop à son « doudou ». 

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse le brun accompagnait Tristan au cas où celui-ci se ferait attaquer par un vampire ivre, fou, idiot ou bien un sorcier ou une sorcière, qui aurait voulu se venger de la mort de leur régent Vincent Griffith. Ce n'était pas que son ancien pire ennemi était incapable de se défendre par lui-même mais c'était qu'avec la façon dont il portait Rory cela ne serait pas évident, et il ne serait pas où la déposer pendant le combat. Ils arrivèrent chez les de Martel et le propriétaire des lieux alla mettre sa petite sœur dans le lit qui était à elle depuis qu'ils habitaient ici, Lucien toujours avec lui. 

Ils la contemplèrent pendant plusieurs minutes se demandant intérieurement si elle guérirait un jour de cet amour toxique. La mine reposée d'Aurora changea soudain et une nouvelle larme apparut au coin de son œil droit, l'autre de Martel l'essuya avant qu'elle ne dévale sa joue. Il fit attention de ne pas mettre trop de force dans ce geste pour ne pas l'éveiller. 

« Chut Rory c'est un cauchemar, c'est fini, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille tout en lui caressant le visage. » 

Ses traits se détendirent à nouveau et elle se calma, replongeant dans un songe plus agréable, ignorant totalement la présence des deux hommes avec elle. La pression sur l'habit se fit moins forte mais aucun des vampires masculins supérieurs ne se risquèrent à tenter de le récupérer. 

Ce futile attachement devrait disparaître, et seul le temps et leur affection pour elle le permettraient. Cela lui passerait, cela finirait forcément par lui passer.


End file.
